Living in the Moment
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: Tommy comes aross a bucket list Adam made when in school. What happens when Adam desides to take some vacation time to do the things on the list and drags Tommy along with him? Collab with Surefireglambert. Read and Review please!


**Hey! okay so this is a collab fic im doing with Surfireglambert, (she posted it on her page too). Each of us is writing half of the chapter. (i wite the second half) Please let us know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge:<strong>

**The List**

Tommy ruffled through stacks and stacks of papers, books, magazines and other important items that should have found a home a while ago as he searched through what seemed like the millionth place. In hot pursuit of his latest issue of Bass Player Magazine, he groaned as he came up short, unable to locate it. Tommy cursed his inability to stay organized as his boyfriend of ten years entered the room.

"You really need to get organized, this desk is a disaster," Adam declared as he walked over to the desk, located in the far corner of the large bedroom the two of them shared.

"Hey, you use this desk too!" Tommy replied defensively as he threw yet another old packet of sheet music onto the floor, landing in a pile with all the other rejected papers.

"What, it's mine because of that one little set of lyrics I was going to use for a song one time ended up on it?" The younger, yet taller man grinned from ear to ear as he fished out a piece of paper with what looked more like scribbles than words on it and waving it in the man's face. The blond playfully hit him on the arm as Adam withdrew his hand.

Tommy started working his way back to the desk away from Adam a few moments later, mumbling incoherently to himself in the process.

"Try the very bottom drawer, I swear that thing is a black hole," Adam suggested. Tommy sighed as he tugged at the jammed drawer, finally opening it as he practically fell backward.

Adam walked over to Tommy, still sprawled on the floor, giving him a hand before walking over to the drawer. He shuffled through a few papers before coming across one in particular that made him start to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny baby?" Tommy questioned, standing up and walking over to where the blue eyed man was still chuckling. He sidestepped around the taller man and tried to take the paper from his hands, but Adam lifted the paper up high enough so it was impossible for the shorter man to reach it.

Tommy practically growled as he jumped as high as he could in an attempt to grab the paper, but Adam kept it just high enough that it was barely out of his reach, his fingers grazing the bottom everytime he jumped.

"Let me see it!" Tommy cried as he finally stopped jumping and stood still, arms crossed across his chest as he pouted.

"Aww, Glitterbaby, don't be mad." Adam set the paper on the desk and went over to wrap the smaller man in a tight embrace. Just as he approached him, Tommy darted towards him, jumping up and onto the bed and over to the desk, grabbing the paper in the process.

"Ha!" Tommy exclaimed as he unfolded it and started to read it while keeping it away from Adam whom was now attempting to get the paper back.

"Hey, that could be private!" Adam said.

"What, you don't trust me?" Tommy replied, putting on a puppy-dog face that Adam couldn't help but smile at the sight of.

"Of course I trust you," Adam said smoothly. "It's just something silly from when I was little."

As Adam was speaking, Tommy started reading the paper. On the top, written in what looks like a messy child's handwriting, was Adam Mitchel Lambert's Bucket List. Listed after that was about fifteen or so items and activities.

"A bucket list?" Tommy exclaimed. "You didn't want me to read your bucket list?"  
>Adam blushed. "What, you never had a list of things you wanted to do when you got older?"<p>

"Well yeah, but I guess I never made an official list." Tommy shrugged before looking back at the paper, but not before Adam snatched it back.

"Got it." Adam smirked as he ran out of the room and into the living room.

When Tommy caught up with the singer, he went over and sat across from him on a soft, plush couch.

"Why can't I read your bucket list?" Tommy asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I don't know, I made it a long time ago. It's probably embarrassing." A blush started to creep onto Adam's face as he said this, making Tommy grin.

"Well, then you can read them first and then pick which ones to tell me. Or..." Tommy stood up from his place on the couch and sauntered over to the loveseat Adam was occupying, sitting down and snuggling up next to him. "You could just let me read the whole thing."

Adam looked over and saw Tommy making one of the most innocent and cute puppy-dog faces he'd ever seen. He rolled his eyes as he handed the whole list over to the tiny bassist. "Fine, you win."

Tommy snickered as he read through the list of things Adam had wanted to do throughout his life. There were some though that were considerably scarey.

"Run with the bulls?" Tommy asked a little scared. "You really wanna do that?"

Adam laughed and took the note pad out of Tommys thin fingers. He himself couldn't remember what all he had written so long ago.

"Is that really on there?" he chuckled, scanning threw the list. He was proud to say the number one bucket list item he had wanted to do when he was a kid, he'd completed; become a rockstar.

As he read the list scribled in his childish script, the cogs and wheels in brain started to twist and turn. He was due for some time off, between talk shows, recording and touring he was in desperate need of a vacation.

Tommy watched the smirk begin to form on his boyfriends lips, and the slight twinkle in his eyes that he knew ment Adam was up to something.

"What?" Tommy pried with a smirk of his own.

Adam just smiled and continured reading down the list.

"Adam. . ." Tommy tried again when he didn't recieve an answer. He waved a hand in front of Adams crystal blue eyes, but all he did was smile wider. Tommy rolled his eyes, removed the old notebook from Adams hands and positioned himself in the rockers lap.

"What on earth is going on in that brilliant mind of yours" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adam placed his hands on Tommys hips and brought him closer. "I was thinking we should take a vacation."

"Hmmmm. . ." Tommy purred pressing his lips to the soft skin on Adam's neck. "Where to Babyboy. Somewhere tropical. . ."

"Not exactly." Adam said. "I was thinking maybe we should do some of the things on that list."

Tommy stopped and looked at Adam. "What?"

"Aw come on Glitterbaby. It will be fun." Adam professed. "And some of things can be done in tropical places."

"Like what?" Tommy asked, skeptical

"Like. . .Sking! We can go somewhere tropical to water ski!"

Tommy sneered. "I don't know. . "

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please? I swear it will be fun. Trust me."

The idea of doing some of the things on Adam's bucket list didn't really appeal to Tommy whatsoever, but seeing how excited Adam got from the thought of doing those things made it hard for him not to agree.

"Okay fine,but I'm not running with the bulls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there you have it! Don't forget to let us know what you thought!**


End file.
